MI AMO AMADO
by yessica.nose.que
Summary: una historia de amor... tragedia y suspenso
1. Chapter 1

**MI AMO AMADO**

**CAPITULO 1**

Todo comienza un día soleado en los terrenos de Hogwarts cuando Bellatrix Black caminaba sola por el lago, ella era una alumna de Slytherin, le gustaba el escandalo y estaba loca según sus compañeras de casa, ella no tenia amigas pero tenia amigos a lo que ella consideraba muy buenos ejemplos, y como no considerarlos así, teniendo a Severus Snape un genio en las artes oscuras, a Lucius Malfoy un gran líder, ella tenia una compañera del mismo curso a la que no traga llamada Lily Evans, ella tenia un grupo mas extenso de amigos y amigas como tales eran : James Potter un bromista nato, Remus Lupin un compañero con un oscuro secreto, Sirius Black un amigo muy fiel y sus dos mejores amigas Patty West y Yessica Goodman.

Bellatrix llevaba una vida muy dura, siendo parte de una familia de sangre pura de muchos años de antigüedad, ella al igual que sus hermanas (Narcisa y Andrómeda) tenían prohibido hacer amistad con sangres sucia así que tenían que se muy selectivas con sus amistades.

Bellatrix se recostó en el roble en el que había gustado recostarse desde su primer fin de semana en Hogwarts, tomo el tomo de encantamientos una bolsita de gagreas de todos los sabores y empezó a estudiar puesto que la semana de exámenes empezaba el lunes.

-este año no me quedare humillada a sombras de Evans- se dijo a si misma

Abrió el libro en la pagina 134 con el titulo "animación a cuerpos inanimados" empezó a leer y a comer gagreas, 10 gagreas después empezó a sentir que la garganta le picaba y que la saliva le burbujeaba- de que sabor puede ser esta gagrea – pensó - siguió tosiendo y a sentir mucha comezón en la garganta, tenia la sensación de que si no metía su mano y la rascaba nunca iba poder parar esa comezón, pero la única solución que tenia era toser eh ir con la señorita Pomfrey a que le detuviera la comezón.

Cuando sentía que se estaba poniendo morada por el esfuerzo de poder respirar sintió unas manos largas y frías que la sujetaban con delicadeza y le golpeaban suavemente la espalda para que expulsara lo que fuese con lo que se estuviera ahogando.

Cuando termino de toser, se encontró ante unos ojos grises, un rostro afilado de labios delgados y un cabello rubio platinado que caía ordenadamente sobre los hombros de un muchacho de tés pálida.

-que rayos haces aquí?

-si de nada Bella ya sabes cada que te estés ahogando estaré hay

- lo tenia todo bajo control

-uiii si debieras de haber visto tu cara morada reflejaba lo bien que estabas

-que no tienes algo que hacer hoy Malfoy?

-No- dijo recostándose en el pasto alado de la mochila de Bellatrix

-ya sé que te parece si te levantas y vas a ver si Severus ya pudo desatarse del árbol en el que Potter lo dejo amarrado- dijo fulminándolo con una mirada de odio y desprecio.

El joven se levanto tomo sus cosas y se fue maldiciendo a Bella.

Cuando iba encaminado a la sala común de Slytherin, iba aventando gente que le estorbaba para pasar, hasta que aventó a una muchacha rubia de pelo alborotado, de baja estatura y frágil a simple vista de Ravenclaw.

-Oye que te pasa por que me ventaste ¡? ¡

-Lo lamento no te vi

-Si eso me quedo mas que claro Lucius

-Permíteme ayudarte West

-Así déjalo Malfoy de todas formas no importa ahí viene Yessi

-Yessi?

-Yessica Goodman distraído, oye te encuentras bien?

-Si, si solo necesito estar solo un rato adiós

-Esta bien, hasta luego

No escucho las últimas palabras que salieron de la boca de Patty West por que ya había retomado su camino a la sala común.

Antes de entrar en ella se encontró con uno de los muchos prefectos de Hogwarts.

-señor Malfoy esta todo en orden? - dijo una simpática voz que salía de un oscuro corredor

- no necesito tus lastimas Weasley

-huy que mala actitud Lucius sabes, si sigues así te van a salir canas rápido

- ahórrate tus palabras Weasley- dicho esto se dio media vuelta dispuesto a continuar su camino

Cuando por fin se encontraba en la sala común un muchacho alto y muy atractivo lo llamo a ir

-que ocurre Tom

-mas bien que rayos ocurre contigo Malfoy

-no ocurre nada, simplemente que no vuelvo a hacer nada por nadie, y si me disculpas iré a tomar una siesta antes de la cena, adiós

Lucius se encerró en su cuarto sin pronunciar alguna otra palabra

_"¿Qué rayos le pasa a Lucius hoy?"_ se pregunto Tom

Minutos más tarde entro Bellatrix acompañada de Severus Snape. La única que quizá le podría dar respuesta a su pregunta.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAP 2

Cuando Bellatrix llego a la sala común escucho que alguien la llamo…

-Severus…

-si dime

-Severus…

-dime ¡!

-hola- dijo aquel muchacho que había hablado con Lucius Malfoy minutos atrás-Severus te importaría que te robara a Bellatrix por algunos minutos?

-No para nada-dijo este y se fue a su habitación a repasar la clase de pociones vista ese día

-gustas tomar asiento Bella? -dijo mientras señalaba un sillón a lo lejos del barullo- oye te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-por supuesto dime

-resulta que estoy intrigado por algo que le pasa a un amigo y espero que me puedas ayudar a saber que le pasa-Bellatrix asintió con la cabeza- resulta que cuando estaba apunto de confiscar unas bombas fétidas me llamo la tensión la manera en la que Lucius había llegado a la sala común… ¿no sabes que le paso?

- la verdad no tengo la menor idea de que le pudo haber pasado a Malfoy… hace rato que lo vi, él se veía muy normal, tal ves se encontró con alguna sangre sucia cuando venia hacia acá que le hiso pasar un muy mal momento.

-alguna idea de quien?

-veamos… sangre sucias que me encontré cuando venia mmm… bueno estaba Lily Evans, Patty West, también creo que estaba Dox Melloni y Sharon Melnick… y si no fueron sangre sucias tal vez fue algún traidor o no se … un profesor quizá…

-tal vez… bueno Bella gracias por a verme donado unos minutos de tu valioso tiempo

-no hay de que

* * *

Cuando Patty West, Yessica Goodman y Lily Evans entraron al comedor, algo llamo la atención de Patty… La mesa de Slytherin parecía una tumba, ella se asomaba con frecuencia mientras avanzaban a sus lugares.

-¿que tanto miras?

-no, no estaba viendo nada… es simplemente que… Malfoy no esta en el comedor

-y eso que tiene que ver…-pregunto Yessica algo intrigada por la respuesta de Patty - ¿oye desde cuando acá te interesa si un Malfoy esta o no en la mesa a la hora de cenar?

-no es que… bueno te acuerdas que me encontraste en aquel corredor con todas mis cosas por el piso…?

-si -Lily las miro algo desconcertada

-resulta que Malfoy fue el que me tiro las cosas

-¿y vas a hacer que pague por lo que te hiso o por que lo buscas tanto? –dijo Lily tomando asiento a un lado de Remus

-no mas bien… él se veía algo… triste

-¿Quién se veía triste? Si no importa que pregunte –dijo Sirius

-nadie importante –dijo Yessica sentándose a la derecha de aquel –un sujeto que andaba molestando a Patty en la mañana

Dicho esto todos empezaron a comer y a platicar acerca de como había estado su día hasta que el comedor se quedo casi a solas, fue cuando tomaron la decisión de ir a la sala común a terminar la platica.

* * *

-Lucius… estas bien-dijo la sutil voz de una mujer- Lucius me puedes abrir por favor? Tengo que contarte algo – mas desesperada golpeo la puerta-Lucius ábreme por favor

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a aquel rubio de una manera terrorífica… el pelo todo enmarañado, más pálido de lo normal, la boca seca y la ropa manchada de algo que parecía sangre

-Lucius sé que tal ves no tengas ganas de hablar con nadie pero el profesor Slughorn me dijo que te avisara las noticias que el director Albus Dumbledore

- ….

-esta bien… van a venir alumnos de intercambio para fortalecer la fraternidad entre las escuelas y también dijo algo así como que los estudiantes que un no tengan permiso para ir a Hogsmeade que a mas tardar lo entreguen para el jueves.

-gracias Cici

-Denada-se dio la vuelta y se fue algo confundida por como había visto a Lucius Malfoy esa noche

Bajando las escaleras se encontró con nada más y nada menos que su queridísima hermana "Bellatrix"

-que hacías en el cuarto de los hombres Narcisa?

-el profesor Slughorn me mando a darle las noticias a Malfoy y eso es todo

-ok te creeré… por ahora- como era de saber Bellatrix siguió su camino rumbo al cuarto de las chicas

A la mañana siguiente Lucius estaba listo desde temprano por que tenia que estudiar para el examen que tenia al día siguiente. Al momento de salir de las mazmorras se encontró con Arthur quien lo miraba con cara de sorpresa.

-Buenos días señor Malfoy

-buenos días Weasley

-estas de mejor humor el día de hoy? Ayer no lucias muy bien cuando te encontré

Lo miro y dijo:

-Acaso te importa, o por que me haces esta clase de preguntas Weasley?

-no se, pero siento que viene algo bueno… y quiero ser el primero en enterarme, jaja ya sabes a Molly le gusta todo esto de…- la frase quedo a medias

-la verdad no se ni por que estoy hablando contigo… ya mi que me importa Molly ni siquiera es alguien para mi… y tu tampoco lo eres así que si me disculpas

-uiii que genio- dicho esto Arthur paso de largo y fue directo al gran comedor

* * *

El día se hacia mas largo para Lucius por mas que intentaba concentrarse en su libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras… algo se lo impedía… que era…

-veamos- se dijo así mismo- estoy en la biblioteca, casi solo, no tengo hambre, tampoco sed… que es… - empezó a mirar a su alrededor hasta que se topo con la mirada de un chica de pelo largo y ondulado que al parecer llevaba un rato mirándolo

-quien rayos es ella?- pensó- no lleva el uniforme de Hogwarts y si lo llevara… creo que nunca la había visto.

La chica se paro y camino hacia la mesa de Lucius

-buongiorno

-emmm… hola?

-o perdona lo lamento mucho, creí que… sabes olvídalo

-quien eres? Si se puede saber

-mi nombre es Devonne Braunwald soy una de las alumnas de intercambio, vengo de la institución de Sabiston en Italia

-mucho gusto Devonne, mi nombre es Lucius Malfoy y bueno yo pertenezco aquí mi casa es Slytherin y bueno creo que es todo

-o bien, puedo saber que estudiabas?

-Defensa contra las artes oscuras

-es tu asignatura favorita?

-por que haces tantas preguntas?

-simplemente por que aun no conozco a nadie que me guste como mi amigo y estoy como… como se decía emmm… valutando

-en español?

-no recuerdo bien... es como.. cuando... Aaaa.! Lo tengo...

-que tienes?

-la palabra que busco es valorandote

-a ok y que opinas?

-lo bueno es que yo soy la que hace muchas preguntas

Dijo eso y regreso a su mesa donde alpareser estaba escribiendo...

-Devonne... vamos no me dejes con la duda

-digamoslo asi... APROVASTE LA PRUEBA

-genial... una pregunta y ya

-si dime pregunton

-que tanto escribes

-me gusta escribir canciones es algo con lo que me distraigo un poco cuando tengo algun problema o cuando estoy algo inspirada

-y ahora tienes algun problema?

-dijiste que solo una pregunta y ya- se levanto tomo sus cosas y salio de la biblioteca- nos vemos en la cena Lucius

El rubio quedo asombrado en la forma que aquella chica habia hecho que se olvidara de lo que habia vivido ayer... habia logrado que se olvidara de eso...y de una manera tan simple como hacerle preguntas... que el termino haciendole

Asombrozamente Lucius habia depositado algo.. una minima parte d e su confianza en alguien que no conocia y no se arrepintio de ello.


	3. Chapter 3

-vamos Gilderoy concéntrate… recuerda el hechizo para cambiar a los animales en objetos es…

-wingardium le…

-no, no, no, ese es para hacer que los objetos leviten… concéntrate no confundas Encantamientos con Transformaciones

-agradezco muy profundamente que me ayudes, explicándome todo esto pero… no encuentro de que me va a servir si…-dijo levantándose y acomodando su capa hacia atrás-soy el futuro galán del Londres mágico…

-quizá no te sirva para eso… pero te servirá simplemente para pasar tus timos y…-dijo casi riendo- no quedar humillado ante la sociedad mágica que conocerá tu historia como el mago que se transformó a sí mismo en tejón por no saber cómo hacer una transformación completa

-bueno quizá tengas razón… pero creo que eso no importaría cuando conozcan este rostro de retrato

-Hay Lockhart si supieras que clase de gente llega a haber… así que mejor qué opinas si- dijo mientras revisaba su reloj- ¡cielo santo! Ya se me hiso tarde

-tarde para qué?

-Para conocer a la prima de Yessica que me dijo que me iban a presentar antes de la cena y ya voy algo tarde –dijo tomando sus cosas- te importaría que termináramos de estudiar mañana?

-por supuesto que no-dijo tomando su mano-hasta mañana hermosa-dijo mientras le besaba la mano a Lily

Cuando llego al gran comedor se encontró con Patty y con Yessica que iba acompañada de una chica como de 1.58 de cabello largo color rubio con las puntas rosa con un uniforme color azul celeste que tenía un escudo con una gran letra S acompañada de 2 sirenas…

-bueno les presento a mi prima Devonne Braunwald ella es prima mía por parte de mi mamá

-hola-dijo Devonne-bueno mi prima ya presento la mayor parte de mi pero no les ha dicho que soy de Italia y vengo del colegio Sabiston

-bueno pues bienvenida a Hogwarts- dijo Patty

-como a estado tu estancia desde que llegaste Devonne?

-pues bien… se puede decir que ya hasta hice amigos y se supone que nos veríamos a la hora de la cena para platicar más y quizá me enseñaría Hogwarts … alguien me puede explicar eso de las casa que me tiene algo revuelta?

-porque…mira es sencillo, son solo cuatro casas Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw en nuestro primer año de Hogwarts nos colocan a el sombrero seleccionador es un sombrero con muchos años de antigüedad que conoce exlentemente lo que tienes en la cabeza y tus intenciones, así que te pone en la casa que cree correcta para ti, en Gryffindor están los valientes de corazón y espíritu, en Ravenclaw están los intelectuales o por lo menos eso se supone porque acabo de estar con un Ravenclaw que no cumple con el perfil y en Hufflepuff están los justos

-qué me dices de Slytherin ¿?

-en Slytherin van los cobardes, ególatras y los "sangre limpia"… van puras personas que quieren ser los líderes del mundo con solo eso

-que tiene de malo ser sangre sucia para ellos?

-bueno es que ellos creen que es una ofensa para la magia, que ellos son como las gagreas de sabores dulces y nosotros los sangre sucia somos como los sabores desagradables en especial para las familias que se toman esto de la jerarquía de sangre muy enserio como son los Black y los Malfoy

-mmm que intenso-y las puntas de su cabello cambiaron a rojo-entonces los Malfoy y los Black no son muy simpáticos con los sangre sucia

-no, no son muy de su agrado por que

-no por nada es que yo…

- buona notte mia cara amica

- Lucius buonanotte

Lily,Yessica y Patty se quedaron en punto cero cuando Lucius aparecio atras de Devonne con un mucho mejor humor que con el que Patty se lo habia encontrado el dia de ayer

-bueno ragazze el es... el amigo que les habia dicho hace rato que me invito a cenar con el asi que si me disculpan

-Dios mio...-dijo Yessica muy preocupada- en que ... problema se acaba de meter

-Por que dices ?

-Recuerdas que mi madre es muggle

-si y tu eres sangre mestiza

-pues si ... ella es prima mia por parte de mi mamá osea que su papá es muggle... y bueno su mamá tambien es muggle

-... –Lily se quedo callada

-no entiendo-dijo Patty

-es muy sencillo Patt ...- dijo bajando su tono de voz- Devonne es –bajo mas su tono de voz- sangre sucia

Las tes se quedaron calladas esperando a que la cena apareciera

-Creen que Malfoy se dé cuenta…

-yo no le temo a Malfoy- dijo Yessica- yo le tengo más miedo a Bellatrix que es la que puede como quien dice… olfatear a los sangre sucia

Cuando Devonne y Lucius llegaron a la mesa de Slytherin tomaron asiento lo más lejos que a Lucius se le ocurrió de Bellatrix

-cambiaste el color de tu cabello?

-porque dices ¿?

-en la mañana tenías el cabello castaño con las puntas claras si no mal recuerdo… y ahora tienes el cabello rubio con las puntas rojas

-a bueno es que resulta que soy Metamorfomaga

-demuéstralo

Devonne hiso cara de "bueno ya que no me crees" y al instante hiso su cabello 20 centímetros más corto lo cambio a color negro, con un flequillo que caía desordenadamente sobre su frente y parte de sus cejas

-bueno te creo-dijo mostrando una sonrisa

-hola Lucius-dijo una chica que llego por atrás de él y se sentó a su lado

-hola Bellatrix

-¿Quién es ella? Dijo con rostro de indiferencia como si hubiera olfateado a distancia que era una sangre sucia

-bueno ella es Devonne Braunwald ella es una alumna de intercambio que viene desde Italia de la institución de Sabiston

-hola mucho gusto – dijo Devonne ofreciendole la mano

Con cara de desprecio Bellatrix se limito a un simple "hola"

En el comedor se empezo a sentir una tencion muy fuerte que era facil de sentir

-bueno creo que es hora de ir a dormir la verdad me siento muy cansada... un vuelo desde italia hasta aca no es nada tranquilo y menos si es en pegasos bueno hasta mañana Lucius... hasta luego Bellatrix

-hasta mañana devonne

La chica se fue al mismo tiempo que cambiaba su cabello denuevo a rubio pero ahora con las puntas azules

-Bella ... por que lo hiciste

-crei que no te gustaba hacer amistad con sangre sucias

- y asi es... no soporto a esas sabandijas

- al parecer lo haces

-que dices? Estas borracha otra ves, ven acompañame vamos a la masmorra para que te recuestes y recapitules todo lo que estas diciendo

-Lucius,Lucius que ingenu eres abre los ojos... ella nunca te va a hacer caso

-No queria que me hiciera caso, ess una gran persona, y sabes... yo quiero que me haga caso otra persona... si me disculpas ya me tengo que ir a dormir que descances

Al momento que se levanto de la mesa Bellatrix le dijo

-posiblemente la persona a la que quieres tambien te esta esperando, solo que como ya te dije, no eres lo suficiente listo o valiente para atreberte a decirle lo que sientes.

-ya veremos Bella –dijo volteando simplemente la cabeza- hasta mañana

Y camino rumbo a las masmorras donde esperaba descansar y meditar a solas su día


	4. Chapter 4

No podía creerlo Bellatrix lo había logrado de nuevo… Había logrado hacerlo sentir fatal por segunda vez en tan solo dos días.

"ella nunca te va a hacer caso"" crei que no te gustaba hacer amistad con sangre sucias" esas palabras no dejaban de retumbar en su cabeza,- enserio sera una sangre sucia-penso- y si es una... no ella no puede ser es una metamorfomaga es imposible que sea sangre sucia- un ruido ensordecedor del asoton de una pueta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-hola?-pregunto-tom eres tu?

-lo logre...- dijo la voz de una manera psicopata y poseciva-LO EH LOGRADO!

-Tom?-lucius prendio la luz para poder distinguir a la persona que lo habia sacado de sus pensamientos, pero solo logro ver el cabello castaño de Tom Riddle – que has logrado?

Pero el seguia distraido buscando algo en lo mas profundo del baul que estaba al pie de su cama –lo tengo aqui esta-dijo mientras sostenia con su mano derecha algo con un resplandor verde-Lucius... tu me temes?

-por supuesto que no... eres mi mejor amigo por que te tendria miedo?

-que tanto me consideras tu amigo?

-pues mucho, tu sabes que metería mi cabeza en un cuarto lleno de mandrágoras inmaduras

-esta bien… puedes venir por favor… acércate no tengas miedo

Lucius se acercó con un aire de preocupación

-levanta tu brazo izquierdo –Lucius levanto el brazo y enseguida Tom le doblo la manga solo mostrando su antebrazo-aguarda no te va a doler-en ese instante alzo su varita y la puso sobre la parte mas alta del antebrazo de Lucius-desde hoy Lucius Malfoy estarás a mi servicio, ahora eres el segundo miembro de mi… hay que llamarle club de aficionados por las artes oscuras

Lucius sentía que la piel le ardía como si le estuviera corriendo alcohol por una cortada enorme en su brazo, la cual iba dibujando un cráneo de humano con una serpiente saliendo de la boca.

Cuando Tom termino de marcarle la serpiente en el brazo a Lucius se retiro con la cadena de plata con un colgante verde que había sacado minutos antes de su baúl.

Lucius se quedo mirando la serpiente que tenia dibujada en el brazo que aun le ardía

-Tom dijo "aficionados a las artes oscuras" y que yo era el segundo miembro… quien es el primero? Y… por que me dibujo esta serpiente en el brazo y dijo que estaría a su servicio?

Nuevas preguntas se acumularon a las muchas otras sin repuesta que él había estado pensando desde hace algunos minutos antes que Riddle lo interrumpiera.

* * *

-Devonne esta bien? Malatrix descubrió que eres… sangre impura?

-Malatrix que gracioso suena-dijo viendo a lo mas infinito, una mirada perdida en la nada y su cabello de un color castaño oscuro largo y ondulado

-Devvi debes descansar si Bellatrix o Malfoy te hicieron algo no olvides en decirnos, nosotras te podemos ayudar-dicho esto Yessica se metió en su cama de colcha escarlata corrió su cortina y se quedo dormida.

Devonne se sentía como hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacia…sentía que no estaba completa, que los malos tiempos en su escuela de Italia habían regresado.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces se puso unos pantalones deportivos que encontró sobre su baúl, una playera de su grupo favorito (The Hipogriff) unos tenis sucios cambio su cabello a negro y salió de la habitación de puntitas para no ser escuchada.

Algo la detuvo… James, Sirius, Peter y Remus también estaban saliendo a escondidas de la sala común

-chicos- susurro – no creo que los dejen salir a estas horas

-tu estas haciendo lo mismo-dijo Peter-por cierto lindura como te llamas?

-mas respeto para la dama quieres… hola mi nombre es Remus pero puedes llamarme lunático por que soy una bestia

-si y ya vamos tarde así que chica sin nombre te dejamos sino la bestia va a salir en la sala común y… eso si no esta permitido

-puedo ir con ustedes-la verdad me siento un poco incomoda esta noche y quería dar una vuelta por los terrenos

Los 4 chicos se voltearon a ver

-si… por que no… apropósito me llamo Sirius… y solo una cosa… sabes a lo que te arriesgas a venir con nosotros?

-no la verdad creí que solo iban a dar una vuelta por los terrenos

-es que enserio lunático es una bestia… ya casi es hora corran

Devonne no supo que hacer así que fue a perseguirlos

-Sin nombre tu quédate no es conveniente que vallas es enserio… prometo contarte luego-dijo James mientras corrían

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Lucius despertó con el brazo hinchado y dispuesto a encontrar respuestas a todo... Y quería empezar con Tom.

-Severus despierta…sabes donde esta Tom?

-creo que no…-dijo con un gran bostezo-durmió la noche aquí

-a ok gracias- dijo saliendo del cuarto-en ese caso empezare con Devonne-pensó

Cuando bajo se encontró con nada mas y nada menos que Bellatrix quien lucia extraña esa mañana… estaba sentada alejada del resto de los demás estudiantes con el uniforme completo (el cual era raro en ella) y pensando (aun mas raro se dijo Lucius)

Él se acercó para preguntarle que le ocurría esa mañana

-buenos días Bella…

-tu también Lucius-dijo con un tono de voz aun mas inusual en ella era ronco como si hubiera estado gritando mientras pescaba un resfriado o como si no hubiera tomado agua en días

-yo también que? Bella te encuentras bien?

-olvídalo Lucius… pero dime ya pensaste que vas a hacer con la sangre sucia

-ella no es sangre sucia por que es metamorfomaga y según yo no puede ser ambas cosas

- pensaste sobre lo que te dije ayer

Lo había hecho toda la noche había pensado acerca de las palabras que Bellatrix menciono antes que el saliera del comedor.

-si lo hice, y bueno creo que es momento que le diga a esa persona… Bella yo te…-sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por Bellatrix

-Mi hermana Narcisa… te quiere


	5. Chapter 5

Había escuchado bien "mi hermana Narcisa te quiere"…entonces lo que había dicho ayer no se refería a ella… si no mas bien a Narcisa

-Lucius estas bien-dijo ella mientras se acomodaba el mecho de cabello que le caía desordenadamente obre el ojo derecho

-creo que si… tengo que irme -dijo y se levanto de aquel rincón en donde se encontraba con Bellatrix

-bueno adiós- dijo aun con su voz ronca

Lucius subió lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras que pudo pero choco contra alguien a quien ignoro.

-levas prisa no crees Malfoy?

El siguió caminando hasta que se topo con el joven que había buscado minutos atrás en la habitación.

-Tom por favor explícame que es eso de aficionados con las artes oscuras

-bueno te explicare todo, resulta que ayer pude conseguir la información acerca de unos artefactos mágicos muy peculiares, gracias al profesor Slughorn y se me ocurrió formar una clase de club, así que estoy reclutando gente que quiera estar a mi servicio.

-pero yo no quiero estar a tu servicio Tom

-ya no tienes opción Lucius o estas a mi servicio o le dices adiós a todo y todos

Lucius no supo como reaccionar, si quería estar con Bella tenia que estar al servicio de Tom

-esta bien lo hare, pero una cosa mas

-dime

-quien es el otro miembro

Tom lo volteo a ver mostrando una sonrisa maligna y siguió en camino rumbo a las mazmorras

Cuando Lucius entro a la clase de transformaciones se acercó a la profesora McGonagall

-profesora

-dime Lucius

-un sangre impura… puede ser metamorfomago?

-por supuesto que puede, los sangre impura-dijo mientras acomodaba sus gafas- no son sangre impura tal cual, ellos tienen ancestros mágicos, como es el caso de la señorita West

-ella tiene antepasados mágicos?

-así es señor Malfoy

-y quienes son?

-una de las fundadoras de Hogwarts

-quien?

-la clase va a dar inicio, señor Malfoy tome asiento por favor

Al final de la clase, cuando Malfoy salió del aula, recordó que no había ido al comedor aun, así que fue rumbo a las mesas.

Se sentó y espero mientras elegía que comer… cuando por fin se decido por una tostada que había frente a él y zumo de calabaza... giro la cabeza y vio como Bellatrix iba caminando a un lado de Tom Riddle… diciéndole algo al oído

-Lucius-dijo Tom tomando lugar a lado de Lucius – Bellatrix es la primer mortífaga

-que es eso de mortífaga?

-así es como Mi amo decidió llamarnos a los integrantes del club

-tu amo?- cuando dijo esto él fue a la biblioteca para dar un repaso a sus apuntes de Aritmancia por que tenia examen ese día

Antes de entrar a la biblioteca se encontró con Yessica Goodman la cual estaba recolectando algo que Lucius nunca había visto

-Goodman –dijo agachándose para ayudar a recoger lo que parecían ramitas de colores

-que ocurre Malfoy?-pregunto con extrañeza

-te puedo hacer algunas preguntas?

Yessica se empezó a asustar, puesto que cada que mantenía una platica con un Malfoy o Black terminaba con raspones o conjuros como piernas de gelatina.

-voy a salir lastimada después de esto?

-que son estas ramitas?

-ha ha ha no son ramitas Malfoy son colores… son artefactos muggles que se usan para añadir color a… lo que sea que este impreso en papel o pergamino

Cuando ella dijo que eran cosas muggles Lucius las soltó inmediatamente.

-que asco murmuro el-y se limpio la mano con la bata

-ya es todo lo que querías saber?

-no, sé que eres muy amiga de West, y la profesora McGonagall me dejo investigar quien era el antepasado mágico de esa sangre suc… impura, solo me dijo que era un fundador de…

-es Rowena Revenclaw

-a bueno al parecer no es tan sangre sucia como creía… y tu prima…Devonne ella también es sangre sucia

Yessica no supo que contestar – Malfoy ya voy tarde para mi clase de pociones y esto de los colores me entretuvo un poco adiós-dijo levantándose y alejándose corriendo

-Que rayos me esta pasando, soy un "morfífago" y convivo con una sangre sucia, estoy al servicio del que creia mi mejor amigo y... siento que me duele el pecho-penso tocando la parte superior izquierda de su pecho-Bellatrix corre el mismo peligro que yo...


	6. Chapter 6

Lo era Devonne era sangre sucia ya no podía confiar en ella… Bellatrix desde un inicio tubo razón… pero que chica, era bella… fuerte y aparte un sabueso de los sangre sucias, pero acaso le correspondería?

-hola Lucius-dijo la tímida voz de una chica que salía de la biblioteca

-Hola…emm…oye Cici quieres comer hoy conmigo?

-si por supuesto-dijo adquiriendo un color rosado en sus pálidas mejillas

-ok en ese caso te parece si nos vemos a las 6 en la orilla del lago… digo para quitarnos todo el estrés de los exámenes de hoy y todo eso

-a las 6 estaré por esos rumbos…gracias- y se fue tarareando una canción de su grupo favorito llamado "la luna llena"

Cuando Lucius se dirigía a la clase de Aritmancia a presentar su examen se encontró con Devonne a la cual ignoro y rodeo para no tener que hablar con ella.

-Todos en su lugar –grito la profesora Vector acomodando el sombrero escarlata que se postraba sobre su cabellera oscura

Todos los estudiantes tomaron sus lugares menos Lucius que se quedo pensando en lo ocurrido con Goodman hace algunos minutos

-señor Malfoy seria tan amable de tomar asiento

Aun perdido tomo el primer lugar que vio sin antes haberse dado cuenta que Gregory Goyle estaba debajo de él.

-fíjate bien donde pones tus sentaderas Malfoy-dijo mientas lo empujaba

Sentándose en un lugar vacío Malfoy se quedo viendo hacia la nada antes de que sus exámenes aparecieran en sus escritorios

-tienen 55 minutos-dijo la profesora mientras volteaba el reloj de arena que estaba sobre su escritorio

-esta muy difícil el examen-pregunto un estudiante risueño que estaba sentado alado de Lucius

-no para el que repaso lo visto en clase Xenosphilius

¿Qué significa el numero 4?-cuando vimos este tema-pensó-que significa el numero siete dentro de la Aritmancia, como es utilizado el numero 13 en la Aritmancia, que es la Aritmancia para ti? – Que me dicen acerca del resto cuando los vimos-pensó

Lucius tomo aire, cerro los ojos y alzo la mano para contestar las preguntas de aquel examen, cuando abrió los ojos, las preguntas eran totalmente distintas y fáciles de responder ya que le preguntaban acerca de su vida.

54 minutos pasados y la profesora Vector viendo a los estudiantes

55 minutos –todos plumas abajo… accio pergaminos- todos los pergaminos salieron disparados hacia el escritorio-pueden retirarse entrego calificaciones la siguiente clase

Cuando Lucius salió del salón del 4to piso se encontró con un muchacho de cabello castaño que lo detuvo

-hola Malfoy oye tengo un mensaje para ti

-dime gusano

-colagusano por favor es que gusano suena muy ofensivo

-da igual dime

-Lord Riddle te convoca a las 17:30 en el centro del bosque prohibido, que nadie te siga y que llegues puntual

-lord Riddle? Esta bien llegare puntual

Cuando Peter se fue, Lucius recordó que tenía que estar con Narcisa- si me va a dar tiempo… para que nos querrá "lord Riddle"?

Se encamino a las mazmorras por ropa para arreglarse en los baños del 2do piso.

Cuando llego a su habitación encontró a Severus quitándose algo pegajoso de color verde que tenia en el cabello que parecía moco o baba de trol

-necesitas ayuda

-no gracias Lucius –dijo mientras sacaba un paquete mal envuelto que dejaba ver un trozo de tela negra- toma Tom me dijo que lo usaras-hiso el comentario arrancándose un pesado de moco

-gracias-dijo mientras contemplaba el paquete –que te paso en la cabeza… te exploto el caldero o peleaste contra un trol?

-fue solo el cretino de Potter con su banda

-cuando necesites ayuda con ellos me abasias y con gusto no sabes las ganas que tengo de golpear a alguien-dijo apretando sus nudillos-bueno me voy tengo que arreglarme

-para tu sita con Cici?

-si para mi sita con… quien te dijo

-ella… es que bueno ella me ayudo a despegarme del árbol y me dijo como quitarme el moco de la cabeza… y mientras lo hacia también me contaba acerca de que iba a usar para comer contigo

Malfoy dibujo una sonrisa en sus delgados labios

-bueno Severus me voy que se me empieza a hacer tarde nos vemos al rato

-adiós-dijo mientras Lucius salía por la puerta


End file.
